MAP11: Feeding Frenzy (Icarus: Alien Vanguard)
MAP11: Feeding Frenzy is the eleventh level of Icarus: Alien Vanguard. The level takes place inside, and around a demon-infested restaurant on another planet. It was designed by Gregg Anderson. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP11 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Essentials Run into the restaurant (kill the nearest Sergeant for a shotgun,) fight off the opposition, and trigger the cash register by the restrooms. After that, run out of the restaurant as fast as you can, and head through the newly opened door behind the blood pool. Kill the monsters contained within, and grab both the berserk pack and the blue skull key. Reenter the restaurant, head to the blue key door, and head through it into the kitchen. Dash over to the southern switch furthest to the east, and flip it to open the door nearby. Destroy the hellspawn in the next room, and flip the switch to lower an elevator with a box of ammo. Cross its eastern side and a portion of the wooden platform will lower, revealing another room with a magma floor. Smash the barrel in your way, defeat the enemies beyond, and press on the torch in the western side to reveal a dark corridor. Enter this corridor, take the elevator, and open the door. Drop from the wooden platform to the yellow skull key, and then use the switch in the magma room to exit. Open the yellow key door, kill the demons beyond, and flip the eastern switch to open a door to the outside. Circle around the restaurant to the northeast door, destroy the opposition, and open the yellow key door. Take out the hellspawn, and enter the teleporter; run through the wooden arch and a switch will appear. Trigger it to lower the rocky barrier to the east, unveiling an Icarus teleporter. Kill the opposition at the platform if you haven't already; after that, run to the caged-off switch, flip it, and run down the stairs back into the restaurant. Run through the newly-opened door into the cave, and make your way to the bloodfall cavern. Drop into the blood, blast your way through the demons, and head up the stone stairway. Jump onto the bloodfall and enter the northern corridor to grab the red keycard. Drop back into the pool, and shoot your way over to the teleporter; return to the restaurant hall, and head outside over to the green face, revealed now that the barrier is lowered. Press it, and you will be taken up to the platform; make your way around the teleporter and you will find a Baron of Hell. Kill or evade him, and enter the teleporter. Trigger the switch to raise the barrier, and press on the exit door to finish the level. Other points of interest If you fall off of the final platform before you can enter the teleporter, simply return to the switch that lowered the barrier and flip it again. After this, you can return to the green face and trigger it again to take you up once more. Secrets # The door (sector 143) leading to the blue key counts as a secret. # In the southern storage room, there is a ventilation shaft (sector 66) with three (two on easy skills) heavy weapon dudes in the northwestern corner. Climb up the crates to reach it. From there, you can jump across the crates in the northern storage room to get three sets of shells and a plasma gun. # The dark tunnel (sectors 377, 294 and 289) you head through, the elevator (sector 311) you ride up and the sector in front (sector 291) of the door leading to the walkway from that you can reach the yellow key consist of five secret sectors bundled together. # See secret #3. # See secret #3. # See secret #3. # See secret #3. # From where you open the barrier to the PT's platform, there is metal paneling in the northwest. Press the panel with lights on it to open a closet (sector 453) containing two boxes of rockets. On Ultra-Violence or higher, you will also find a BFG9000. Beware, however; on Hurt Me Plenty or higher, two heavy weapon dudes will be waiting here as well. # The first step (sector 250) of the tunnel stairway into the blood cavern counts as a secret. # The front (sector 329) of the bloodfall you jump on to reach the red key also counts as a secret. Speedrunning Current records The records for the map on the Doomed Speed Demos Archive are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Icarus: Alien Vanguard demos at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive Feeding Frenzy (Icarus: Alien Vanguard) Category:Gregg Anderson levels